1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus, which has a function of detecting the thickness of a photosensitive member.
2. Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus of the electrophotographic type is in widespread use. In the electrophotographic system, after a charging device charges a photosensitive member, a writing light source is caused to emit light to form an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive member (exposure), a developing device visualizes the electrostatic latent image by means of a toner, the visible image is transferred from the photosensitive member onto a recording medium such as a printing sheet, and the recording medium is then discharged.